The invention relates to a system for actuating a setting element with a digital control device, particularly for a motor vehicle.
In the transmission of signals from setting and regulating functions to power elements, such as for example, the use of electronic gas pedal devices for motor vehicles, there is increasing use of regulators with microprocessors. Upon disturbances in the course of a program or with failures of components in the area of the microprocessor, errors in the delivery of the setting and regulating functions can occur with the setting element. This can have the effect of a failure of the entire system or safety considerations endangering driving conditions.